Aikatsu! Pure Remnant!
Aikatsu! Pure Remnant!(アイカツ! ピュ レムナント！Aikatsu! Pyuu Remunanto!) is a series created from 6/2/2014. Plot This starts off in town where a normal girl named Hikari Tsuneni who has the scent of an idol that has the light of pure radiance that can attract happiness and trigger happy memories towards her fans and family. She gets invited to Solar Academy by her friend Paradise Yumehime to test their talents in enrolling to the idol world. Characters *Hikari Tsuneni(常に 光 Tsuneni Hikari)'- '''A quiet and shy normal girl who has the idol scent of pure radiance. When she was a child, all she ever did was draw clothing on everything she imagined on every detail that inspired her to do so, yet her father denies her dream of being a designer from her early lives and wants her to inherit their karate school so she can teach people their physical talents. Despite her age, she has already mastered karate due to her father's weird and harsh training that kept her strong to protect others along her way then, but during the years by, she becomes depressed and sad while drawing an outfit on her drawing pad privately in her room. She is the mysterious designer of Pure Remnant. Her brand is her own clothing line, Pure Remnant and her starting coord is the Pure White Azure Mist Stage Coord. *Paradise Yumehime (夢姫 楽園 Yumehime Paradise)'''- '''A young rich girl whose family owns the Yumehime Resort and is the childhood friend of Hikari Tsuneni. Her hobbies are surfing, swimming, beach volleyball, and other summer activites. She invites Hikari to enroll an idol academy so they can be star idols like Masquerade. She is confident and outgoing with best efforts of cheering a sad person up, and if she's getting ready to perform, she'll act perfect like Kanzaki Mizuki. Her brand is Bohemian Sky which is Sora Kazesawa's clothing line and uses the starting coord the Blue Capri Stage Coord. *Azayaka Kagayaki (輝き 鮮やか Kagayaki Azayaka) is a sparkly girl who adores dancing from her family and romantic movies from the west. She is the third main character who specializes in a choregraphy course and being a dancing idol with Hikari and Paradise. Her brand is Vivid Kiss and uses her starting coord the Sparkly Carrot Orange Stage Coord. Items ;Aikatsu Cards (アイカツ!カード, ''Aikatsu Kādo?) Aikatsu Cards are cards that contain digitised clothes which are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. ;Aikatsu System (アイカツシステム, Aikatsu Shisutemu?) The system in which Aikatsu Cards are utilised. When performing in an audition or performance, idols step through a dressing room, which requires them to insert their student pass and choice of Aikatsu Cards, where they put on their selected clothes. The stage they walk on is largely digitised, providing various holographic displays and special effects during the performance and allowing people to participate in the audience via online streaming. The system reads the emotions of spectators, along with the online spectators, to rate each idols performance, which determines their success during auditions. ;Aikatsu Phone (アイカツフォン, Aikatsu Fon?) A handheld phone issued to each student of Starlight Academy. As well as providing various smartphone functions, such as calls, maps and a social network service, the Aikatsu Phone allows students to schedule and apply for auditions, as well as store and utilise their Aikatsu Cards for various purposes, such as holographically trying out coords. There are also a set of lights that are lit up when a student achieves a symbol pertaining to a certain idol quality. Trivia *Solar Academy is a group on deviantart where idols are in certain units and are in a school of boys and girls. Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu! Pure Remnant! Category:Fan Anime Category:Lightxv.xiong